


Five Minutes Don't Mean Five Minutes When She's Slipping On That Dress

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Morgan Frost, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Morgan, we’re gonna be late,” Joel called through the apartment, struggling with his tie.“We’re always late,” Morgan replied from the room that housed her closet when one of their moms wasn’t visiting and they had to pretend like she slept in there.ORFive times Joel wanted them to be late and the one time Morgan agreed.
Relationships: Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost
Kudos: 18





	Five Minutes Don't Mean Five Minutes When She's Slipping On That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Make It To The Party" by Mitchell Tenpenny

1)

“Morgan, we’re gonna be late,” Joel called through the apartment, struggling with his tie.

“We’re always late,” Morgan replied from the room that housed her closet when one of their moms wasn’t visiting and they had to pretend like she slept in there, “I don’t think G will be surprised. And we’ll probably beat her there anyway because she and Danny can’t ever get out of the house on time when more than one of the boys are home and all three of them are back for their Winter Breaks.”

“Still, I’d like Coots not to give me that look he gets.”

“What look?”

“Of course you never get the look because I’m the one who can’t keep it in his pants.”

“What?” 

Morgan walked down the hall, putting her earrings in, looking fucking hot and Joel was pretty sure he was drooling a little.

She was wearing a black wrap dress that clung tightly to her figure and came down to mid-thigh, with a pair of stilettos on her feet giving her some added height.

“You know, maybe I can put up with that look from Coots -”

“Come on,” Morgan pulled her coat on, “it’s G’s birthday. Coots worked hard to throw this together and Pats helped him and I really don’t want to be on the other end of her ‘You’re Late Because You Got Lucky Meanwhile I Suffered For Months Under Sargent Coots To Get This Party Together’ look.”

Joel pouted but accepted a kiss as a promise of Later and they headed down to Joel’s car.

2)

Joel glared as the alarm went off and tightened his arm around Morgan's waist, pressing his face into her hair.

“Morning,” Morgan murmured and Joel opened an eye to look at her. She was a sight to see first thing in the morning. Her eyes soft, smile easy, hair wild if she hadn’t put it up before bed the night before.

“Morning, babe,” Joel ducked down to kiss her.

“Hmm,” Morgan let herself be kissed for a couple minutes but gently pushed him away when his hands started traveling, “We have to get ready for practice.”

“AV has a ten minute grace period,” Joel murmured, moving to kiss her again only to have her push his face away laughing.

“Beez, we decided to move the alarm back last night. We don’t have a cushion,” Morgan got up, “And I want to get some one-on-one time with G before practice starts in full.”

Joel groaned she headed into the bathroom, shooting him a teasing wink and laughing as Joel left the bedroom to start the coffee machine and make some eggs and toast for them.

3)

“Five minutes!” Morgan yelled, stumbling through the door and heading to spare room/her closet.

“How are you this late?!” Joel marvelled, “We’re supposed to meet TK and Pats at the bar in ten minutes!”

“I know! I know!” she yelled from the room, “It was all Carter’s fault!”

Joel’s response was cut off when Morgan came out the room, wearing what looked like the skinniest jeans Joel had ever seen, pulling a flannel on over the black corset-like thing she had on that drew his attention to her breast.

“You know, TK has issues being on time, we can be late,” Joel pulled her against him.

Morgan laughed brightly and peaked him on the lips before pulling back out of his arms and started pulling her thick, long hair into a ponytail and walking to the door, “Are you driving or do you want me to?”

“I’ll drive,” Joel replied, grabbing both of their coats on helping Morgan into hers and opening the door for her.

She kissed him one more time as she passed him and his eyes definitely went to her ass as he followed her down the hallway.

“Joel,” Morgan looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, “if you behave yourself while we’re with Teeks and Patty, I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.”

Joel nodded and made an effort to mentally calm himself down.

4)

Morgan walked down the hallway, her floor length crimson gown, clinging to her figure. She had gotten her hair and make-up done professionally, the shining ruby barret held her hair out of face. She looked elegant, and regal, and Joel felt extremely underdressed in his tux - Coots had gone with him to pick out the tux because neither he or G trusted Joel to actually get a tux.

“We can be five minutes late,” Joel pleaded.

“Joel,” Morgan smirked, “if we’re late tonight, everyone will know why. It took hours to get me to look this good and I’m not letting you ruin it.”

Joel whined but knew she was right.

“Just think,” she grinned over her shoulder as she pulled on her coat, “we make it through this event, play nice with the season ticket holders, and then we can slip out and come up and you can help me out of this dress.”

“I like that plan.”

Morgan laughed and Joel lit up. Her laugh was his favorite sound.

+1)

Morgan wandered into the room and Joel choked on his breath. They were supposed to be going over to G and Danny’s for dinner. Morgan had been sleeping when Joel got back from the store - they had decided to be actual adults and bring a bottle of win with them and Morgan had sent Joel to the store for it since she went last time they decided to be adults and Joel didn’t know what happened but she avoided the win aisle at the store now.

But there she was, wearing his jersey and maybe nothing else. 

She smiled at him and walked over, slipping into his lap and kissing him deeply.

“We have to leave for G’s in fifteen minutes if we want to be on time,” Joel breathed out, whining as she rocked down and he felt the confirmation that she wasn’t wearing anything under the jersey.

“We can be late,” she whispered against his lips.

“We can?”

“Joel.”

“Okay, we can.”

Joel stood up and she laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bedroom.


End file.
